The hypothesis of this study is that cord blood banks containing cryopreserved pluripotent hematopoietic stem cells from African-American and Asian-American newborns will increse the opportunity to consider bone marrow transplantation in young patients with sickle cell anemia and E-beta thalassemia. The specific aim is to perform HLA typing on children with these conditions as well as the siblings of these patients. HLA typing will be used to determine the chance of finding a suitable 6/6 match among a sibling or family member as opposed to a 4-6/6 match in the stored cord blood samples in the National Marrow Donor Program.